


A Deep Romance

by orphan_account



Series: Shit Plot Generator [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Derek Hale, M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, idek, shit plot, shit plot generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Praise for Handsome Derek
> 
> "I fell in love with the thoughtful Derek Hale. Last night I dreamed that he was in my teapot."  
> \- The Daily Tale
> 
> "About as enjoyable as being slapped with a dead fish, but Handsome Derek does deliver a strong social lesson."  
> \- Enid Kibbler
> 
> "I love the bit where a monster tries to frame Stiles - nearly fell off my seat."  
> \- Hit the Spoof
> 
> "I could do better."  
> \- Zob Gloop

Stiles Stilinski is a handsome, dark and clever police officer from Europe. His life is going nowhere until he meets Derek Hale, a hot, muscular man with a passion for sex.

Stiles takes an instant disliking to Derek and the selfish and cowardly ways he learnt during his years in Scotland.

However, when a monster tries to frame Stiles, Derek springs to the rescue. Stiles begins to notices that Derek is actually rather lovable at heart.

But, the pressures of Derek's job as a detective leave him blind to Stiles's affections and Stiles takes up love to try an distract himself.

Finally, when mean private detective, Scott McCall, threatens to come between them, Derek has to act fast. But will they ever find the deep love that they deserve?


End file.
